


The way it was meant to be

by Ziggee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggee/pseuds/Ziggee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happen a few months after S3. Disregards S4. Cameron is in a carcrash, what does House do? This is my contirbution to October´s Saterday Night Writing Challenge on FoxHousesite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it was meant to be

> **It was a dark and stormy night. The autumn leafs that where scattered over the street, twirled around with the wind on this early October-evening. House was sitting by his piano, his hands flying over the notes, trying to calm his mind which was busy like the weather. Memories going through his mind, memories of her. There was a knock on the door.**

„ **I know that knock. Use your key, I´m not getting up."**

**Few seconds later Wilson emerged through the door. „House, why are you not picking up your phone? I´ve been trying to call you for two hours."**

„ **Figured, it could wait until the morning." House answered and kept on playing.**

„ **House, there has been an accident." Wilson said and came to stand by the piano. „It´s Cameron."**

**House stopped playing and looked at Wilson. Waiting for more information.**

„ **She was in a car crash up on the highway. She has no broken bones but we believe she suffered a head trauma." House was standing by now, looking at Wilson in pure shock. „Her MRI´s showed nothing unusual but..." Wilson said quietly „...she´s in a coma."**

**House looked at his friend, they both knew what that coma meant. There was no way of telling if she was ever going to wake up. After House had processed the information, he looked at Wilson, „What about...?" He couldn´t bring himself to even say it.**

„ **She is fine. She was in her car seat, little scared, but fine. That´s why I´m here."**

**House peered at his friend. „No." Was all he said.**

„ **House, there is no one else who can take her. "**

„ **No." House sat back down at the piano and grapped his pillbox, taking two.**

„ **House, it´s either you or social services. And she will stay there as long as it takes for Cameron to..." Wilson didn´t finish his sentence, both men knowing what he was going to say.**

„ **You are her father. You are the only one." Wilson said calmly.**

„ **No." House said now growing angry, he stood up and half ran into the kitchen opening his cupboard, grabbing a bottle of scotch and pouring himself a glass. He swallowed the strong liquid in one sip and poured himself another.**

„ **House, there is no one else, it´s just the two of them."**

„ **I don´t know anything about babies."**

„ **You are a doctor." Wilson stated.**

„ **I know their anatomy, not how to take care of them." House was now shouting at Wilson. Wilson looked at him. He went inside his pocked and drew out a folded paper and handed it over to House. House looked at the paper without taking it just took another sip of his scotch, looking at Wilson over the trim of the glas**

„ **You can´t coax me into taking the kid by bringing a picture, try Cuddy."**

„ **It´s not a picture." Wilson said and laid the paper on the counter. „Cameron is in ICU and the baby will be at the maternity ward for tonight. She has had the all clear and is going to be released tomorrow." Wilson said, looking long and hard at his friend before turning around and walking away. Shutting the door behind him.**

**House closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.** _**Demit, Cameron. Why can´t you just stay out of my life.** _

**He grabbed the bottle and limped into the living room, sitting himself down on the couch. He thought of the night when she had come to him.**

It had been couple of days before Christmas. He had had a bad day. He was stuck on a diagnostic and his new team was driving him crazy. He had gone home, taken a couple of Vicodin and swallowed them down with a half a bottle of scotch. He had been lying in his bed when he heard the key turned in his door. He had gotten up to kick Wilson out, he wanted to be alone in his misery. But when he got to the living room, she was standing inside his apartment, right in front of him, only a few feet away.

The aching longing returned in a heartbeat. The longing he had been trying to smother for over a year. He was surprised to see her, but afraid to say anything in case he was he was dreaming her presence. The Vicodin and the scotch were not helping him. She took the few steps that aparted them and set her hands on his chest. He drew in a sharp breath at her touch only now realizing she was really standing in front of him.

She smiled her sweetest smile, „I´ve missed you." was all she whispered and that was all it took. He claimed her that night, still remembering the way she had screamed out his name, first when he took her hard and fast against the couch. And then her whispers when he slowly made love to her in his bed.

**House grunted at the memory and took another sip of his drink, adjusting himself but knowing she was the only one that could take that ache away.**

He had pretended to sleep when she snug out of his arms and bed. Running her fingers slowly over his hair before placing a kiss on his temple. „Merry Christmas." she whispered. And then she was gone.

She showed up at his doorstep in middle of June. Knocking this time. He opened the door and was greeted by her swollen belly. He looked at her. „You are not pinning this on me." he had said and pointed at her belly.

Her eyes became bright green with hurt and tears she held back. „You are the father. There is no one else." Was all she whispered. Their eyes locked. He had seen the wistfulness in her eyes. He couldn´t do it. He closed the door on her. They had stood still in their places on either side of the door for the longest time before he heard her leave.

**House cursed out lout, not believing how she could betray him like this. And now she was going to make him take the baby. „No way in he77!" he said kicking the coffeetable with his left leg, flipping it over, trash schattering over the floor. He closed his eyes and drew in a quick breath, calming himself down.**

**He looked at the paper Wilson had left on his counter. It dared him to look at it. He got up and limped to the counter, picking up the paper.** _**I´m going to regret this** _ **, he thought as he unfolded the paper and looked at it.**

**It was a birth certificate. Mother: Cameron, Allison Grace. Father: House, Gregory. Childs name: Cameron, Alexandra Blythe. Date of birth: 8-31-07**

**House cursed, she had given her his mother's name. He looked at the small print of the foot, five toes. He touched the name: Alexandra Blythe.** _**Alex for short** _ **, he thought.** _**Demit. I knew I was going to regret this** _ **, was his next thought as he grapped his coat and scarf and headed out the door. On the way he remembered the day he learned he was a father.**

It had only been five weeks ago when he had been sitting in his office, waiting for the Vicodin to kick in when Wilson had come in. „I just got off the phone with Cameron." Wilson said. House closed his eyes and cursed, before turning his chair so he had his back to his friend. Wilson being Wilson took a seat and stared at his back. „She asked me to bring you a message."

„Go away, Wilson, I don´t want to hear it." House tried.

„Apparently you two are now the proud parents of a baby girl. She came a few days early but everything went fine." _A girl,_ he had thought, taking in the information.

When House didn´t replay, Wilson got up and walked around to face him.

„Are you mad? You...you...you sleep with Cameron and don´t tell me. Let alone that you got her pregnant."

House just looked at his friend."This is none of your business." he threw at him.

„You are going to take responsibility, right?"

„Nobe, never had the urge to be responsible, not going to start now." House replied and got up, ready to bolt if the questions became too hard.

„Wait, you are walking away? This is everything you ever wanted... and you are walking away?" Wilson put his hands on his hips, looking his friend right in the eyes.

House looked at Wilson for a long time before turning around and walking out, leaving a totally surprised Wilson behind. But Wilson hadn´t given up. He followed House.

„Why? What did she do?"

Wilson grapped House´s arm to stop him but House just gave him a stare and Wilson didn´t dare otherwise then to let go. He just kept on going. Wilson gave up.

**He had reached PPTH. He headed for the ICU, to see her. He stopped outside the door and looked in. She lay in her bed, a bit too quiet. Her blond curls lying over the pillow. Chase and Wilson sat on chairs on either side of the bed. House gave out a breath before entering. Both men looked up. Wilson looked relieved. Chase just nodded and gave him a small smile.**

„ **What´s her status?" House asked him.**

„ **She is in amazingly good shape considering how hard the crash was. No broken bones, no inner bleedings, just that she is in a coma and probable due to a head trauma."**

**House stood by the end of the bed and took everything in. She was breathing on her own, her O2 was fine, her BP was good and the monitor showed a normal heartrythm. She had a central line in but that was it. House swallowed hard. Chase´s pager went off. He looked at it: „I have to take this. I´ll be in later to check on her." He left the room.**

**House moved to the side of the bed. He was afraid to touch her.**

„ **You want some coffee?" Wilson asked, looking for an excuse to leave, knowing House needed a moment with her. House didn´t answer, he just watched her, trying to will her with his mind, to wake up. Wilson left the room. He took Chase´s seat. He lifted his hand and slowly placed it over her small one. His long fingers wrapped around her hand and he gave her a small squeeze. When her hand didn´t return the favor he closed his eyes, and let his head fall down.** _ **This isn´t happening. This is all a bad dream and I´ll wake up soon.**_ **He sat there for the longest time, listening to the steady „beep" her heart monitor gave out, every now and then giving her hand a squeeze and waiting for the reply that never came. Wilson came and went, leaving a cup of coffee on the nightstand. House used it to swallow down his Vicodin.**

**He was startled with the opening of the door. His head now laid on the bed, his hand still over Cameron's. He raised himself up, realizing he had fallen asleep. Wilson came in with two foam cup in his hands. He handed one over to House. House gazed at him and then took the cup „Any change?" Wilson asked. House just shook his head. He took two Vicodin to get himself going. The coffee helped too. The two men sat in silence on either side of the bed.**

**Suddenly the door was slide open. Both men turned their heads to see who was invading their privacy. Chase came in, rolling ahead of him a glass crib. House closed his eyes and turned away.** _**Oh, God!** _ **He wasn´t ready, never would be. Wilson got up and bent over the crib. There was a small cry. House tensed, but didn´t open his eyes. „She is such a cutie" Chase said, with a smile in his voice. Now there was a whimper coming from the crib. „Shhhh." Chase said with confidence and rugged the crib. The whimpering got a bit louder. „Shhhh, now, now. Shhhhh." Chase was doing a bad job of comforting the baby. All off a sudden the silence was broken by a loud cry from the baby lying in the crib.**

**House got frustrated when nothing seemed to quiet the baby. „You, idiots. Just pick it up." he almost yelled, not turning around. Chase was already on it. Picking the baby carefully up and cradling it in his arms. He let out a small laughter. „You are a fusser like your mummy, aren´t you?" he said to the baby. It didn´t stop the crying.**

_**Why am I always stuck with the idiots.** _ **House thought to the ceiling, thumping his cane. He rose and slowly tried his leg. There was pain, of course after spending a whole night sitting in a chair, but it was manageable now. He looked at Chase, he didn´t get a good look at the baby because it was screaming it´s lungs out. He looked in the crib and saw a bottle in it. He touched it, it was warm. He smiled and beckoned Chase to hand him the kid.**

„ **You two should not be allowed around women until you can understand and fulfill their EVERY need." He cradled the baby and grabbed the bottle quickly before Wilson and Chase noticed. He sat himself down again in the chair and moved the baby so it´s sat in his lap facing him, it´s head rested in his big palm, it´s body supported by his forearm.**

**He snug the pink blanket around the small body. He picked up the bottle and led the teat brush against the baby's cheek. She turned her head instantly and House put the teat in her mouth. She leached on instantly, clenched her little hands into a fist, and sucked on hard. House set out a small smile and looked at Wilson and Chase. „And this is way** _**I** _ **always get the girls." he gloated.**

**He turned his attention back to the baby and looking her over. She was small and light, but fitted perfectly in his arms. She was starting to relax and look at this strange man feeding her. She had dark blue eyes and the longest fingers. House knew the eyes could change in a few weeks and would bet they would only get more light blue. She had his eyes and fingers. He wasn´t sure how he felt about that. „Hello, Alex." he whispered. House didn´t notice how Wilson and Chase exchanged glances. Chase had the biggest grin on his face while Wilson nodded silently.**

**All of a sudden Alex stopped sucking and made a big fart. Then she started sucking again. House looked at the baby in horror and then looked at the guys. They laughed at Houses expression. „Yes, House, you know how to fulfill their EVERY need." Wilson teased. „We are going to get some coffee, you want some?" Wilson continued and almost dragged Chase out of the room.**

„ **Guys, get back, here...Come on, it´s just a dirty diaper...Guys." House rolled his eyes. They ended by falling on Cameron. He wasn´t sure how he felt. Cameron had tricked him into fatherhood. She hadn´t meant to be in a car crash and he had never meant to ever get involved.**

**House looked at Alex. She was starting to doze off. House pulled the bottle out of her and looked around for dippers. He found them and sponges under the crib. He changed her diaper carefully in the crib. And then wrapped the blanked around her. Picking her up and laying her over his shoulder to wait for the burp. He felt the small body against him, slowly stoking her back. He couldn´t help but think that she was the innocent bystander in all of this. This wasn´t her fault.**

**House took Cameron's hand and squeezed. „Don´t worry about Alex." he whispered. „You just get better so you can take care of her again."**

**Two weeks went by and House had gotten himself and the baby into a routine. She was actually the cause of him being on time for the past week. Alex woke him up at 7, demanding a feed and a change of diaper. After her needs had been fullfilled, she waited patiently while he showered and got his breakfast. Then they were off to PPTH were Alex went to the nursery while House worked. At five o´clock he picked her up, and they went and spent an hour at Cameron's side. Then they rode home, usually stopping somewhere on the way to get House´s dinner. At home he ate, then she ate and he changed her into her PJ´s. They watched TV, listened to music or had Wilson over for company until around ten, then he did the whole feed and change routine again. Then he settled her in her basinet which he rolled into the living room and sat at his piano, letting the soft tunes carry her into the dreamland. He had discovered her love for the piano when he had been sitting at it one night, she had been fussing all afternoon and he was dead tired. She had been in her car seat next to the piano and had fallen asleep as he played it softly. After that he used the piano every night to put her to sleep.**

**This morning he was met by Wilson in the lobby. „She is responding." Wilson said with a big smile. House looked at him and handed him the car seat. They went to Cameron's room. She was no different then the night before. House grapped a pen and trailed it over the bottom of her feet. Sure enough, she curled her toes. „Cameron." He said. Nothing. He walked to the side of the bed. He pushed away a strand of hair. „Cameron," he said more firmly. There it was, her heartbeat went up. Both men looked at it, watched it fiercely. It went down again. „Cameron, wake up!" House said to her. The heartbeat went up again. House watched the monitor and then looked at Wilson with a small grin. „I guess it´s true, I do make women's heart beat faster." Wilson shook his head with a big smile on his face. „Maybe just this one." He offered quitetly.**

**House took the car seat from Wilson and headed for the door. „Let me know if there is any change." He ordered and walked out, heading for the nursery.**

**House sat himself heavily in his chair in his office. He had just sent his ducklings away to do a biopsy on a patient. He pulled out his pillbox and shook it Felling its weight in his hand. He sighted, he felt tired and old. Those night feedings where going to be the end of him. He took one of his pills as his pager went off. „Cameron, STAT" it read. House went as fast as he could. He stopped outside the room and looked in, observing what went on inside.**

**The lights in the room had been lowered. Chase was standing over Cameron, shaking her gently, calling her name Wilson, stood on the other side of the bed, arms folded, a worried look on his face. House watched Cameron´s eyes. They didn´t open. Chase picked up his flashlight and shone it in her eyes. „Cameron, can you hear me? Open your eyes." Slowly her eyes opened and she blinked a few times, making a frown. Then she took in her surroundings. House let out a big breath and a small smile of relieve washed over his face.**

**House studied her face. He knew every curve and line of her face. He knew her, her smile, laughter, tears and heartaches. He knew her... Her kindness and stubbornness. He looked away and thuped his cane a few times before walking away.**

**At five o´clock he picked up Alex and headed for Cameron´s room. Wilson was sitting with her. She was smiling at something Wilson had said. House entered the room. He looked Cameron in the eyes and he watched as the smile slowly left her face. Wilson got up and said he would look in on her later. He closed the door behind him. House lifted the car seat into the bed. Cameron's eyes got softer when she realized what he had brought. She lifted her hands and fumbled with the buckles. House laid his hand over hers and helped her unbuckle the baby and carefully lifted Alex out of her seat and into Cameron's arms. House took a seat and watched the reunion. Alex slept through the whole thing.**

„ **She has gotten so big" Cameron said, when she had looked the whole baby over. She finally met Houses gaze. „Wilson told me you took her in. Thank you." House just looked at the floor and then kept observing them.. At six he stood up. „We need to go home." He said extending his arms for Alex to put her in the car seat. Their eyes locked. Cameron searching his eyes for reassurance he would not take Alex away from her, now that he had her. „We´ll be back tomorrow." Was all he said.**

„ **You promise?" she whispered, still holding his gaze. „I promise. Now give me the kid." He acted annoyed. She gave Alex on more look. Placing a kiss on her forehead before reluctantly handing her over. He strapped her down and left.**

**It was Halloween. The sky was covered with gray clouds, the winter could be felt in the air. Cameron was going to be released today. This morning House went straight to Cameron's room instead of going to the nursery. She smiled when she saw them. She took the car seat away from House and picked up Alex. House looked at her greeting Alex. „How´s my birthday girl?" Cameron kissed Alex´s cheeks before cradling her. House smiled.**

„ **Two months old, today." Cameron said to him, „Time goes by so fast." House stood by the end of the bed, leaning into his cane. Watching her carefully.**

„ **Wilson is bringing Alex´s things over after work. You think you're up for the endless night feeds again?" It was the first hint of concern for her in a week. Cameron smiled at him. „Yes, I can´t wait to get home and be with her again. Be around her all day." House saw the way she was looking at the baby, the love she had for her. This was it, his part was over. He needed to get out of there.**

**Cameron stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. She looked in his eyes. „Thank you, for taking care of her. I´m so glad it was you."**

**House took one more look at the baby in her arms. She was awake, taking in the surrounding. He took her small hand between his big fingers, giving out a small smile when Alex wrapped her long fingers around his big one. „She likes the piano when she is fussy. She loves her blue elephant and she sleeps better on her right side or back. She hates being on her stomach. She takes her time with the evening bottle and her favorite TV is monsters trucks." He looked Cameron in the eyes. Her eyes were glassy, tears threaten to fall. Cameron cupped his cheek with her hand. „Greg." she whispered.**

**He cupped her cheek and whipped away a tear that got away. „I´m sorry." he whispered. „I should have been there for you, for both of you." He drew her in, placing his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. Her sceant wrapped around him like a warm blanked. He felt like he belonged there, like it was his home. She put her free arm around his neck, letting her fingers stroke his neckline. He kissed her lips, cupping her face and drawing her near. The kiss was soft at first but soon their hunger was awoken. Alex gave out a cry when she felt a bid crowded between them. They broke the kiss and laughed.**

**They laid in his bed. Her head laid on his shoulder, fingers tracing his stomach. His arm was rested around her waist, holding her closely. Her left leg laid over his feet. They were waiting for the heartbeats to slow down.**

„ **Why did you come... that night?" he asked quietly, without looking at her, slowly stroking her back.**

„ **I´d had lunch with Wilson earlier that day, I was picking up my car when you came out of the hospital. You looked so tired and frustrated, the way you always look when a case is exceptionally hard and you don´t know what´s wrong or how to fix it. When I saw you, it all came back. The pikkering, the teasing, the mocking, the memories... the what ifs..." Cameron lifter herself up on one arm and looked at him, a small smile placed on her face. „I just wanted more memories."**

„ **I´m glad you came." He said and placed a kiss on lips. She smiled and drew him in for another kiss. House mumbled and turned her on her back, placing himself on top of her.**

**There was a whimper from the basinet. House stopped kissing her and let out a sight, placing his head on her shoulder. „It's your turn." He said and rolled off her. Cameron chuckled and got out of bed. She found Houses T-shirt and put it on. She went to the basinet and picked up Alex, leaving the bedroom and closing the door. When she returned with Alex, he was fast asleep. She took off the T-shirt and went under the covers snuggling against him. He put his arms around her in his sleep pulling her close. She smiled, this is the way it was meant to be.**

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own House, I wish I did, but he belongs to David Shore.
> 
> One of my earlier work moved from another site.


End file.
